Dragon Ball NC(No Canon)
by Jefferson Serpas
Summary: Vegeta va al planeta salada donde después de tanto tiempo tendrá su propia aventura y por fin este podrá obtener el protanismo que tanto a anhelado.


Nota: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no soy dueño de la serie dragon ball ni ninguna otra mencionada en este fic.

Nota 2: esta es mi primera historia que tendra como protagonista al principe saiyajin.

Capitulo 1: "La aventura de vegeta".

Han pasado cuatro meses desde los acontecimientos del torneo del poder y nuestros héroes tal cual como sucedería, ellos como de costumbre, vivían sus vidas en total paz a excepción de goku y vegeta, ya que ellos a pesar de que no había amenaza en contra de sus vidas y la de la tierra, no dejaban de entrenar en el planeta de bills con wiss como su maestro, sólo que goku como siempre, tenía problemas con su esposa milk quien está, había presionado a su marido a trabajar en su ya conocido cultivo. Por su parte, vegeta este ya hacía su entrenamiento en el planeta de bills con wiss.

》UNIVERSO 7: PLANETA DE BILLS《

"YAAAAA TATETATETATETA" fueron las exclamaciones de batalla de un guerrero que se encontraba lanzando golpes y patadas, mientras que se desplazaba en el aire persiguiendo a otro que sin esfuerzo este iba esquivando cada ataque en contra suya mientras que tarareaba una melodía musical con ambos párpados cerrados. Eran nada más y nada menos que vegeta y su mentor wiss, quienes como se mencionó anteriormente ambos se iban desplazando de un lado a otro, vegeta que trataba de aunque sea tocarle, wiss simplemente sin sudar una gota dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera con toda la libertad a pesar de que el angel es más rápido que el orgulloso saiyajin. Lo que una de esas vegeta se cansó de intentar darle y paso un segundo sólo juntar sus brazos y sus manos apuntando hacia wiss quien este, al percatarse que su alumno dejo de perseguirlo para golpearle de igual forma pararía su andar y observaria como vegeta acumulaba energía en sus manos para que de ellas tomarán una forma redonda con un destello amarillo. Vegeta mientras preparaba su ataque, el ambiente del planeta de bills empezó a reaccionar de forma brusca como por ejemplo la laguna comenzaba a hacer un bamboleo, creando pequeñas olas en si misma pero que no pasaban de los cincuenta centímetros, el pasto y las ramas con todo y hojas de los árboles se agitaban de un lado a otro de forma errática como que si de una huracán se tratase. Con vegeta quien ya estaba listo para usar una de sus técnicas conocida como resplandor final y sin más preámbulos este antes de lanzar su ataque a wiss, diría a este para luego exclamar a gran voz:

"Hmnp, haber si esquivas esto...! ¡¡¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!!!" por lo que este dejaría ir su ataque tan potente que es capaz de destruir un planeta, pero para angel este ataque de energía era como que si viera una pelota en un campo de fútbol desde el otro extremo, wiss entonces desaparecería a vista de vegeta cosa que para el príncipe esto lo sorprendería pero justo antes de que el ataque suyo impactará en algo solido, lo hizo desviarse hacia el firmamento para que se perdiera en el espacio, para evitar problemas con bills y antes que reaccionará y tratase de buscar el ki del angel, reapareceria en frente del saiyajin, tomando la palabra el asistente del dios destructor:

"Vegeta-san debe tener más control en sus emociones." Mencionaria el angel con una expresión en su rostro de desaprobación al comportamiento de vegeta, wiss sabía bien que vegeta hasta cierto punto se encontraba un poco fastidiado, por lo pasado en el torneo del poder y sobre todo porque su rival había alcanzado un nivel que incluso sobrepasaba su super saiyajin Blue evolución, vegeta en respuesta a ello sólo daría un quejido entredientes mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y miraría a su lateral derecho, pero wiss para animarlo y concluir con el entrenamiento lo insitaria con un gesto de su mano diestra, moviendo sus cuatro dedos de atrás hacia adelante dando a entender que venga en contra suya, esto al orgulloso saiyajin le molestaría cosa que sin más se volvió a lanzar en contra del angel pero al momento vegeta empezaría a divagar en sus recuerdos y pensamientos al unísono que daba golpes en contra wiss. Tales pensamientos eran sus recuerdos con Kyabe cuando hablaban acerca de ir al universo 6 a conocer el planeta salada y luego pasar a lo del torneo pero está vez cuando le prometió resucitarlo y ver también como goku se enfrentaba en contra del dúo de las saiyajis Del sexto universo, esto conllevaría a vegeta a decir para si mismo en su mente, mientras aún intentaba acertar un golpe a wiss:

("Kyabe...lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa, tsk no debo pensar en eso, aún habrá forma de disculparme con el".) Eran los pensamientos del saiyajin, pues este reflexionaba de ello ya que sabía bien que fallar en cumplir una promesa era algo de peso, eso lo molestaba más ya que no pudo vencer a jiren ni revivir a Kyabe, pero entonces su divagar fue interrumpido por una voz que retumbo en su cabeza a lo que en su reacción pardeaba vegeta volviendo en si vegeta y al ver de quien provenía este sólo respondería con cierta confusión a wiss quien de cuál pertenecía esa voz:

"¿uh? ¿Que pasa wiss?" Diría fijando su mirada al angel quien este con un grado de confusión le respondería:

"Vegeta-san has estado golpeando ese tronco desde hace unos quince segundos" diría el angel quien le señalaria al tronco al príncipe saiyajin, quien este sin apartar sus ojos de el hasta que terminó de comentarle lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que vegeta al momento dejaría de golpear el tronco lo que en el había quedado marcas de puños que se iban hundiendo en el. Entonces el angel volvería a preguntarle mirando extrañado a su alumno pues la manera en que distrajo de su objetivo que era el, le parecía raro cosa que wiss con curiosida y cierto toque de preocupación haria lo antes dicho:

"Vegeta-san ¿está bien? ¿le sucede algo? Lo he notado muy concentrado en sus pensamientos hace un momento." Vegeta callaria por unos cinco segundos, agachado un poco su cabeza y diría a wiss levantando un poco su mirada hacia el:

"Oye wiss y si te digo que...me gustaría que hablaras con tu hermana vados, para preguntarle si puedo ir al universo seis". Wiss quedaría impactado ante tales palabras mientras que vegeta simplemente cerraría sus ojos y replicaria su típica pose, pero sin recibir respuesta aún wiss nuevamente curioso le preguntaría pero está vez estaba extrañado con lo que dijo:

"Vegeta-san ¿porque quiere ir al universo seis? No es muy común en usted que quiera visitar un lugar a menos que sea con fines de lucha." Dicho esto el angel haria aparecer su basto en su mano derecha y lo sostendria esperando que su mensaje sea contestado, por lo que vegeta diría con tranquilidad ya que quería ocultar su poca vergüenza que tenía ya que para el era cierto eso que dijo wiss de último:

"Quiero ir a arreglar algo con alguien nada mas" wiss más o menos tenía una idea acerca de quien se tratase y de que quería conversar con ese y para aprovechar el momento en un tono de humor le diría a vegeta:

"No me diga que le atrajo alguna chica de ese universo hohoho" con su palma taparia su boca al instante que este dio esa risa, esto hizo enfadar al saiyajin lo que en enojo le diría a wiss:

"¡claro que no! ¡sólo quiero visitar el planeta salada y hablar con Kyabe!" Vegeta crujiendo un poco sus dientes mientras que una vena se alteraria por encima de la ceja izquierda de el, wiss no tendría ninguna reacción negativa al enfado de su alumno más bien le causaba gracia por lo que este para calmarlo dejaría su momento de burla y diría a vegeta:

"Calma vegeta-san, entiendo lo que trata de decirme" este suspiraria en decepción mientras que vegeta volvería a su típica pose para escuchar lo que diría wiss:

"Pero usted sabe bien que eso de ir a otros universos y visitar planetas ajenos a nuestro universo es cuestionable, cosa que se me dificulta hacer algo así, obviamente no estoy en contra que quiera arreglar asuntos privados pero debe comprender los riesgos que se corre al intentar tal cosa." Vegeta escucharía con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca del angel, cosa que al escucharlo le provocaría fastidio pero vegeta no diría más hasta pensar en que ponía hacer, cosa que el angel volvería a hablarle:

"Vegeta-san no se decepcione, como ya dije debe de entender que es muy difícil hacer algo así, por favor pienselo bien." Terminaré de decir el angel para luego darle la espalda al saiyajin y caminar un poco ya que este se dirigiría Al cuarto del señor bills para despertarlo he ir a la tierra a almorzar a la casa de bulma, pero antes vegeta exclamaria a wiss:

"¡Espera!" Diría el saiyajin mientras que agachaba un poco su cabeza y daría unas pequeñas carcajadas con malicia, cosa que el angel no pudo evitar voltearse y poner sus ojos en el saiyajin y otra vez vegeta le diría:

"Wiss...si le hablas a vados...te llevaré a probar una comida extranjera." Mencionaria el saiyajin con seguridad mientras esperaba con ansias la respuesta del angel:

"Dices...¿una comida extranjera? ¿y de qué se trata esa comida?" Wiss apenas y mostraría signos de curiosidad por querer saber que era pero tenía la sospecha que fuese mentira ya que la última vez así pasó con lo de la salsa de la abuela, vegeta por su lado este sonreiria con picardía ya que sabía bien que iba a poner hacerlo caer lo que vegeta diría con cierto tono de tentación en sus palabras:

"Oh nada simplemente...es sólo una de las comidas más sabrosas del occidente, jejeje es una comida que te hará estallar la lengua de placer...!" Confiando en sus palabras vegeta sabía que en cualquier momento iba desfallecer el asistente de bills y así fue...wiss entonces con sus ojos más abierto y con su mente que volaba, tratando de imaginar que era le diría con ansiedad:

"¿¡Y que es!? ¡dígame por favor!" Diría el angel entusiasmado lo que vegeta a gran fervor diría para dar más impacto a su maestro:

"Es una comida que los occidentales no pueden resistir...! Un conjunto de carne, verduras y maíz que le conocen como: ¡TACOS!" Diría el saiyajin de forma casi como presentador de algún programa de televisión, lo que esto sería una gran sorpresa para el angel pues no ponía creer lo que le decía ya que daba rienda suelta a su imaginación tratando de asimilar como era y como sabía esa comida llamada tacos, wiss en su reacción daba un exclamor de emoción sólo dieciendo:

"¡ohhhhhh!" Al ver esto vegeta este entonces con su ya típica malicia le diría a wiss:

"¿Entonces que dices?...le hablaras a vados y le comentaras lo que te dije?" Wiss ya no tenía más opciones lo tenía atrapado, sabía bien que si rechazaba podría perder el gusto de probar tal alimento pero tenía su duda por la última vez que vegeta le mencionó acerca de una comida, con desconfianza le preguntaría wiss:

"Si eso es cierto...¿Entonces no será como la vez que menciono acerca de esa salsa verdad?" Vegeta sólo se limitaría a asentir, por lo que wiss entonces ya atrapado en las palabras del príncipe saiyajin aceptaría la propuesta, entonces esto nos llevaría al universo seis en el planeta de dios destructor de ese universo.

》UNIVERSO 6: PLANETA DE CHAMPA《

En ese lugar se encontraba champán y su asistente vados quien champán ya hacía en su disputa por no bajar de peso con su asistenta ambos estaban dando argumentos del porque, cosa que champa iba perdiendo ya que los suyos no era muy fuertes que digamos, pero aún así se mantenía firme cosa que para angel no le daba más opción que suspirar en resignación y decir para su dios:

"No tiene remedio." Entonces un sonido interrumperia su debate, siendo que era su báculo que había recibido una notificación de una llamada de parte de su hermano a lo que la angel sin dudarlo contestaria y vería que era su hermano que le hablaba desde el otro lado diciéndole:

"Hola, Hola, lamentó interrumpir por si encuentran haciendo algo importante pero hay algo que quisiera pedirte." Al escucharlo vados le diría con curiosidad también mientras champa algo molesto con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados manteniendo la cerviz alta pero prestando atención con detalle a lo que se decía ambos angeles a lo que wiss continuaria:

"Vados quisiera pedirte que llevarás a vegeta-san al universo seis pero al planeta salada". Esto dejaría shockeada a la angel femenina, haciéndola perderse en su mente al igual que ella champa estaría sorprendido por lo que se dijo lo que este en un dos por tres se acercaría y diría a wiss con asombro:

"¿¡Qué dijiste!?" Diría el dios sorprendido que wiss sin problemas le respondería a su duda.

"Así como escuchó champa-sama, vegeta-san quiere ir a su universo a tratar un asunto con una persona." Esto dejaría más curiosos al dios y su asistente lo que champa volvería a preguntar:

"¿¡Pero porque que quiere venir vegeta a hablar con alguien aquí!?" Champa impaciente esperaría la respuesta cosa que wiss simplemente desvió tal duda con su respuesta:

"Lo lamento pero es algo privado que vegeta-san me pidió que guardará entre ambos, champa-sama" champa con desilucion miraría a wiss desde la esfera que forma parte del báculo de su angel, cosa que wiss sólo cerraría los ojos aún esperando la respuesta de su hermana a lo que vados volvió otra vez a tierra y le preguntaría nuevamente:

"¿Pero aprecio de que? ¿que nos dará a cambio si hago tal favor?" Había dicho vados ahora con interés, entonces wiss miraría a vegeta que con tal movimiento este comprendiendo a la primera lo que vegeta diría a wiss para que este hiciera de portador:

"Diles que los invitaré a desgutar todos los platillos de la tierra que tanto han deseado" wiss sólo asistiría y diría lo que vegeta le pidió que transmitiera su mensaje:

"Vegeta-san me dice que los invitaré a desgutar todos los platillos del planeta tierra si le conceden su petición" esto daría sorpresa a vados y champa cosa que los haria cruzar miradas, para charlar y llegar a una conclusión:

"Usted que dice champa-sama ¿está dispuesto a apelar el favor de vegeta?" Champa en pos para pensar llevaría sus dedos índice y pulgar a tomar su mento para dar respuesta a ello, cosa que este con indiferencia o al menos eso trataría de demostrar diria:

"Mmm, la verdad es que no es una mala idea pero no estoy seguro mmm, no quisiera tener problemas con zeno-sama pero no puedo negarme a una propuesta así...está bien...Pero si es un engaño no dudare en actuar aunque este en el universo de bills y tampoco me importará si bills está ahí, si trata de quitarme ese privilegio de probar esa deliciosa comida se las verá conmigo ¡está hecho! Acepto." Diría con entusiasmo de último champa lo que vados sólo se limitaría a asentir y luego responder su llamada:

"Champa-sama, acepta el trato" wiss al escuchar eso voltearia a ver á vegeta quien estaba detrás suya para decir lo que se le dijo a este:

"Vegeta-san, buenas noticias han acepto su solicitud". El saiyajin daría una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que escuchó por lo que vados volvería a hablar a su hermano para comentarle que hirian de inmediato hacia allá y que estarían aproximadamente en una hora en el planeta del bills, cosa que wiss le comentaria a vegeta y este sin decir nada sólo se quedaría ahí esperando a que llegarán.

Fin de capitulo 1

Nota: bueno como ya mencioné este es mi primer fanfics, espero recibir apoyo y consejos de parte vuestra para intentar mejorar y ver sus opiniones acerca de esto y como ya dije, espero y con respeto me digan y obviamente ver si quieren que continúe con esta historia.


End file.
